Which Direction Should My Heart Go?
by singergrl18
Summary: Katherine is a huge directioner living in Nashville, Tennessee. What happens when One Direction is in the area and she runs into Liam Payne? What happens when they fall in love? What happens when she becomes best friends with his mate Harry Styles? What happens when Harry falls for her too? Who will she choose? Story is better than summary please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my new fan fiction. It's a One Direction story, mostly a Liam Payne love story and it is called "My Heart Goes in One Direction". I hope that you enjoy it!**

Katherine's POV

"Hey, do you have the stuff?" I asked my best friend Hannah. I had just answered the door and she was standing on my front porch. I was totally jealous that even though she was dripping wet, she still looked like a super model. She was about 5'9 with long strawberry blonde hair and big brown eyes. She was a goddess compared to me. I am only 5'1 with long dark brown hair.

"Always," she replied as she pulled out a One Direction magazine and a jar of Nutella behind her back. This is how we spent our rainy days together.

"So, what's new?" I asked as she walked in.

"Oh, nothing much," she said with a grin on her face.

"Your lying through your teeth! You and Ethan finally did it didn't you?" I smirked. I was partially joking with her. Ethan was Hannah's boyfriend. They have been going strong for about five months now and they were inseparable.

"No! I just spent the night at his house this weekend. We almost did, but I told him that I wasn't ready and he said that he respects that and that he won't try to pressure me into anything that I don't want to do. Isn't he just the sweetest thing?" she said with a dreamy look in her eye. I rolled my eyes at her giddiness. I'm happy for her, I really am, but there is just something off about even. I've always thought this.

"Ok. Good."

"Well, enough about me. What about you and Michael? How's your relationship been going?" she squealed. I smiled. Michael was my boyfriend. We had been best friends for a really long time and we had just recently just started dating. He was really sweet. We then went upstairs to my purple, black and white room where I had our sleeping bags set up. Hannah plopped down on her sleeping bag and immediately opened a magazine. I sat on my bed, opened the Nutella, and turned the tv on.

"Oh my god! Come here!" Hannah shouted.

"What? What is it?" I asked as I plopped down beside her. She showed me the open page of the magazine to show me an article about One Direction. I love them. They are mine and Hannah's favorite band. Even though I have an awesome boyfriend, I had to admit that I thought Liam Payne and Harry Styles were kind of cute.

"I love them so much!" Hannah sighed.

"What about Ethan?" I gasped jokingly.

"I'd take one of these Brits any day!" she joked back. Her favorite was Louis Tomlinson. Then, I heard something on the television.

"Shhh, be quiet," I told Hannah as I moved closer to the television.

"This just in, British boy band One Direction will be in the urban Nashville area for about two weeks while they tour the upper south," the reporter said.

"AHH!" Hannah squealed. We both started to jump up and down like maniacs.

"Let's go stalk them," Hannah said. She got up, but I immediately grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"What gives?" she asked me.

"Do you really think that they want people stalking their every move? I'm pretty sure that they just want to act normal and lay on the down low. I'm also certain that it's a major turn off to have some girls following you wherever you go. If we happen to see them around the city, then good, but don't go all freak out fan girl on them."

"Party-pooper," she huffed as she sat back down. I laughed. I was the responsible one in this friendship. We spent the rest of our rainy night watching movies and talking and we eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up at 8AM to find Hannah still asleep. I groaned. She probably wouldn't be up till at least 10. I decided to go out for a little fresh air. I took a shower and let my hair go naturally wavy. I applied some light makeup and threw on a denim bubble skirt with a gray tshirt tucked in, a purple scarf, and silver sandals. I stuck a note to Hannah's head telling her where I was going, grabbed my song book, and headed out the door.

It was a beautiful summer morning. I decided to take a walk to my favorite park. Just when I had reached the park, someone slammed into me, sending my songbook flying in the air. I and my songbook both landed on the ground.

"Ugh," I groaned as I got up and brushed myself off.

"I am so sorry Miss," a beautiful voice said. "I was on a run and didn't see where I was going. I believe this is yours," he said as he handed me my songbook.

"Thank you," I said politely as I looked up. When I did, a pair of deep brown eyes gazed into my own chocolate ones. I did a double take and took all I could to stop myself from gasping. I was staring into the eyes of Liam Payne.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. This was a sort of an intro chapter. The story will start to pick up I promise! Anyway, stay tuned!**

**Xx, Katherine**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! I hope that you like this one! This is where things will start to pick up!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Now on with the story!**

I was staring into the beautiful brown eyes of Liam Payne. I was trying really hard not to freak out. I took a deep breath. I had to play cool. I could not show signs that I knew who he was. That would be a major turn off. He was probably on his off day anyway, so the last thing he probably needed was to run into a crazy fan girl.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright?" he asked concerned, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, that's quite alright and yes, I am fine," I answered as smoothly as I could. So far, so good.

"No, your not," he said. I looked at him, confusion written all over my face, until he pointed to my leg. I looked down to see a slight scrape on my knee that was slowly trickling blood.

"Oh, wow, I didn't even know that I was bleeding."

"Here, let me help you with that," he said. He grabbed my hand and I didn't hesitate. He led me to a nearby bench and motioned for me to sit down beside him. He took my knee and propped it up on his leg. He took a bandage out of his pocket and I tried to grab it so that I could put it on myself, but he pulled it away from my reach.

"Allow me," he said in his gorgeous accent. I watched in awe as he placed the bandage over my wound and slowly ran his fingers over it, making sure that it was in place. He got up off of the bench and held his hand out so that he could help me up.

"I am so sorry about this," he apologized for about the fifth time.

"It's ok, you just weren't paying attention."

"But I should have noticed a beautiful girl walking right in front of me." This caused me to turn a violent shade of red.

"I'm Liam by the way," he said as he stuck his hand out, which I shook.

"Katherine," I answered back with a smile.

"Well, Katherine, to apologize for running you over, the least I could do is take you to lunch."

"Oh, that's ok. You really don't have to," I said trying to be polite.

"No, really I insist. It's the least I can do," he said with a grin.

"Well, ok" I said finally giving in.

"Ok, well it's pretty early, so do you want to meet around noon?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Ok, great. Obviously, I am not from here, so I don't know what's around, so I will let you pick the place."

"Ok. I know this really great local Greek restaurant. I can text you the address later." We exchanged numbers and I smiled.

"Well, see you at noon Katherine," he said.

"Bye Liam." I watched as he walked away. Wow, I was just invited to have lunch by Liam Payne. He really was a handsome guy, with his dark brown hair, and hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes. Just then, I got a text. I looked at my phone and saw that it was from my boyfriend, Michael. I sighed. What was I getting myself into? I already have a boyfriend who I am crazy about. Oh well, just because I was with Michael, did not mean that I couldn't be friends with Liam, right?

I finally made my way back home. Right when I unlocked the door, I was pulled in by Hannah.

"Where the hell have you been?" she said. I sat her down and told her everything. She sat there and listened to the whole thing with her mouth hanging open.

"He totally likes you, Kat," she said with enthusiasm.

"Ok, first, he was probably just being friendly because he felt guilty for running me over, and second, I have a boyfriend."

"Well, you should still go to lunch with him. Now, you are meeting him at noon and it's 10:30, so I suggest that you let me help you get ready."

"What's wrong with what I have on?" I asked defensively. I looked down at my grey t-shirt tucked into a denim bubble skirt, purple scarf and gladiator sandals. Overall, I thought that I looked pretty good.

"It's cute, but it's too 'girl next door'. You want to wear something that he won't be able to take his eyes off of," she said. I sighed. As much as I loved my style, I had to trust Hannah. She always gave the best fashion advice. An hour later, I looked in the mirror at what she had done. I smiled. As always, she did a perfect job. My dark brown hair hung in loose, natural waves and she had rolled out my bangs with a flatiron. I had on simple makeup and I was wearinglime green cargo pants that were cuffed at my ankles and a white flowy tank top. I was wearing camel colored wedges. I had to admit it, I looked pretty good.

"Now, what are you still doing here? Go!" Hannah said as she handed me my purse and lightly pushed me out the door.

I made my way to the restaurant. When I walked in, I saw that Liam was already there. He looked nice. He was wearing dark jeans and one of his many flannel shirts. He gave me a small smile when I walked up.

"Hi," he said as he pulled me into a small hug. I smiled and hugged him back. He smelled really nice. Whoa! What was I thinking! I love Michael.

"Thanks for inviting me to lunch," I said as we were led to our table.

"No need to thank me. It's the least I can do after that little accident this morning." I chuckled, remembering that he ran into me only a few short hours ago. We sat down and were handed our menus. After we decided what we wanted to order, we got to talking.

"So, you seem like a really nice girl. I would really like to get to know you better," he said with a smile.

"I would really like to get to know you better too. I think that we could be great friends." It must have been my imagination, but I could of sworn that his face fell a little when I said that. I was probably just imagining things.

"Go ahead," he said as he motioned for me to start talking.

"Well, let's see, my name is Katherine Sara Michelle. I just turned seventeen and I am a junior at Nashville Performing Arts Academy," I said.

"Oh, what's your talent?" Liam asked me.

"Singing, songwriting, and performing."

"Cool, so what's everything else like in your life?"

"Well, my dream is to get into the Royal Academy for my senior year and I really want to make it as a singer-songwriter. I have a sister named Elizabeth who's fifteen. She's also at NPAA but for dance. I have a best friend named Hannah who is like my sister. She's at NPAA for piano. I have a Mom and a Dad whom I love to death and they encourage my dreams instead of shooting them down which is why I love them. Plus, I have a wonderful boyfriend named Michael who I am crazy about." I couldn't be sure, but I thought that I saw a pained expression on his face when I mentioned that I had a boyfriend. I just brushed it off. Why would he like a nobody like me anyway?

"Wow, that's a lot," Liam laughed jokingly. I smiled back at him.

"Ok, your turn," I said pointing to him.

"Ok, well my name is Liam James Payne. I am eighteen but I will be nineteen in two months. I am from Wolverhampton, England. I like singing too. I have a Mum and Dad who are great and they fully support me. I have two older sisters named Ruth and Nicola, who are constantly reminding me that I'm the baby brother, but I love them to bits. I also have four best friends who are like my brothers even though we've known each other for roughly two years." I smiled, already knowing most of the information that he told me. I almost forgot that he didn't know that I knew he was in One Direction. I knew that he would tell me when he was ready. I decided to slowly edge him out of it though.

"So, what do you do Liam?" I asked him. His face went a little pale.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"I mean, since you are almost nineteen, you probably have a job. So, what do you do?"

"Well, um, you see, I'm in a band," he stammered. Just then, the radio station that was on in the restaurant was changing songs.

"Ok, so here are my boys Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, and Liam Payne with What Makes You Beautiful coming your way next," the radio show host said as the song started. Liam looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you and…" he started.

"It's ok. I already knew Mr. Daddy Direction," I said cutting him off.

"And I don't know why I kept it from you and…wait, you WHAT?"

"I already knew," I simply shrugged.

"So, I take it you are a fan. So, when we met, why didn't you freak out or say anything?" he asked me.

"Well, you see I knew that it was probably one of your free time days, so I figured the last thing you needed was a fan girl screaming in your face. Plus, if I was you, I wouldn't want a girl screaming in my face at all. Are you mad?"

"No, not at all. I actually love how you were so cool with me not telling you and that even though you knew who I was, you played along." He smiled at me and I smiled back. We went through lunch talking as if we were old friends instead of just meeting four hours ago. When the check came, reached into my purse for my wallet so that I could pay my half, but Liam put his hand over mine, stopping me.

"I've got this, I mean I took you out to apologize for hurting you anyway," he said. Before I could protest, he slipped his credit card into the folder and it was taken up by our waiter. After lunch, we decided to take a stroll in the park. I took him to a secluded part so that there was a slim chance that paparazzi would find him. I took him to my most favorite spot which was the little pond. We sat down. He reached for my hand, but I pulled away, remembering that I had a boyfriend.

**A/N: Well, I hope that you liked it! Next chapter will have a bit of Liam's POV.**

**Xx, Katherine**


End file.
